conception2fandomcom-20200223-history
Magecraft club
A club that makes golems and equipment which run on star energy. It has been in operation since the academy's founding. Overview The club specializes in making machines like golems that run on star energy. It's unclear how many members they have but they probably have a fair amount being one of, if not the, oldest club at the academy. They create a wide variety of objects some are simple like golems, some are just decorations, and some do stuff. Some members are much more ambitious with their creations than others. Namely Torri Feiiji who uses it perfect her flying machines. The club is one of Torri's favorite pass-times. It's also implied that despite being one of, if not the oldest club at the academy, the club is some what under funded. As stated by Torri they're not very well funded because the magecraft club is not a research lab just a place where kids build stuff. Because of that materials can be hard to come by and many of the member pitch in with their allowences. Creations Golems Golems are human nob sculpers of clay metal and verus meterals that run on star energy and can be built to do simple task. in one of torri's converations she will be working on one but hers is more of a decoration than any thing eles. woody McSwallow a wood bird like golem mad by torri its wings move with springs alowing it to flap. it could when powed by torri's star energy fly. torri invites the god's gift to watch its grand test flight it actully could fly but she triped on a rock will controlling it callsing a crash. thaw torri stated she would have it repared shortly. superwoody McSwallow the super woody mc swallow or super woody for short is a small plane some what modle after woody mcswallow. it is a large mibim byplan made mostly of wood bamboo and cloff(possible inspired by the real life plane the british mosquito) with some miner scrows and gears. its cockpit has a real control stick and brake pedals. it has no engin runing purly on torri's star energy. the only reall flaw on her part was for geting to add a lader so she cant actlly get in with out help. thaw structly sond torri lacked the nessiary star energy to get to keep it air born and it only got a few feet of the ground be for she lost controll. the love stork 1 this is the pinical of Torri Feiiji work her first successfull maic flying plan. it is mutch larger and of here quality them superwoody mcswallow being all metal. it look like a single engine trainer plan but ofcoures has no engin. unlike with the with her first attemp torri has soved the problem of power using the gods gifts ether to amplie her star energy it can sore and go praticly for ever but only if hes in the plane with her. . Category:World guide